How My World Was Turned Upside Down
by PaulsImprint123
Summary: Bonnie Bennett went to meet her stepbrother Jacob Black one day and with one look at a misterious guy her world was turned upside down.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries:(

Me being a witch I hate werewolfs and vampires but with my luck one them imprinted on me. I don't know why but I can't just walk away from him. The thing he doesn't understand though is that being around me puts him in a lot of danger.

My name is Bonnie and i am a Bennett witch. I use my power for good but if i don't kill what i am meant to does that make me bad or do i just have a different perspective from others? Maybe explaining my story will help you answer that question.

I strolled into la Push to my new step brother's house. My mom had just gotten remarried to Billy Black and i was about to meet my new step brother and his friends. they were throwing me a 'welcome to La Push' party. As i walked up the porch steps I got a strange feeling and i knew my powers were trying to tell me something. My mom had been keeping something from me since she got engaged. She knew I was a witch because she was one too and I couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with our powers and my knew 'family'. And I use that term loosly. As i Walked in the house I heard people yell 'welcome to La Push'

"Great" I said sarcastically

"Hi i'm Jacob. this is Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Seth, Collin, Brady, Leah, and Embry." Jacob said.

When he motioned toward Embry the guy was staring at me like I was his world.

When I shook Jacob's hand I got a strange feeling and I instantly knew that he was a werewolf. At that instant I yanked my hand away from him with a disgusted look on my face.

"mom can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

She just shook her head and then began to speak.

"I know there wolfs honey and I know that's what you felt." As soon as those words left her mouth I lost it.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU KNOW THERE WOLFS? WHY WOULD YOU GET US INVOLVED IN THIS AGAIN AFTER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME?"

I didn't realize what was coming out of my mouth until it was to late and by then the room was shaking from my anger. I knew I needed to calm down but how was I supposed to do that after what she had done?

"Honey you need to calm down now or someone could get hurt." My mom said and that just made it worse.

"Good they deserve to die were supposed to kill them or have you forgotten that? Have you switched teams?" I said beginning to calm down a little bit genuinly interested in the answer.

"Honey they don't deserve to die they don't kill people." My mom said.

The one named Paul was shaking and I knew he was gonna phase. If he lunged at me I would kill him. No dought. But at that instant me and my mom got the feeling of a familiar vampire VERY close by. Katerina also known as Katherine. And at that instant she walked through the door and me and my mom began to do a spell.

"WOW I didn't come to kill anyone I came with Stephen and Damon" and at that moment they walked through the door.

"Stephen, Damon" I said. I didn't like them especially since the reason my best friend is dead is because of Damon.

"Bonnie" Stephen said polite as usual.

"Bitchy witch" that was Damon and I gave him a brain hemerage with a tilt of my head and he started screaming.

After a warning look from my mom I stopped and smirked when he got up and growled at me. I turned around to the wolfs and then spoke.

"Now unless any of you want a brain hemerage I don't sugjest you get on my nerves."

The next thing I know i'm being tackled to the ground by paul.

"Your not so tough now are you?" he said

As soon as those words left his mouth I gave him a brain hemerage as well.

"Look whose talking mutt"

"Bonnie Bennett you don't talk to people like that!" my mom said in a stern tone.

"Are you sure he counts as a person? because the last time I checked he was a dog." As I said this I saw Katherine smirking from the corner of my eye and I sent a wave of pain toward her and she dropped to the ground instantly.

"Like I said," I said looking at all of the wolves,"don't get on my bad side." And with that I went to my room to go to sleep fully aware of all of the eyes that were on my back.

NEXT MORNING

Embry's POV

"I can't believe you imprinted on a wich." Paul said. HE's been saying the same thing since it happened. We were all at Jake's house because we were taking Bonnie and her mom to meet the Cullens today. Not that bonnie knew. Then we heard footsteps coming down the stairs and everyone got silent.

"Morning mom" was all my angel said. she didn't even acknowledge the rest of us. I wanted so badly for her to say my name.

"Aren't you going to say hi to everyone else?" Her mom said.

"Nope" She said popping the 'p'

"Wow I feel hurt" Paul replied Faking hurt.

"Good, your a dog and I don't talk to dogs" She said with a smirk.

"Okay were going to show you and you mom around la push so go get ready" sam said finally talking.

"Make me your not MY alpha" She said reading a Teen Vogue magazine.

"Pshhhh, I can see why Damon called her bitchy witch" Paul said.


End file.
